Enemies
In nearly every Mario game, you may encounter some of these iconic enemies who are out to kill our favorite plumber. 'Goomba' This is an enemy in nearly all Mario games. It dies from a simple jump or being hit by a moving koopa shell. They are foolish enemies and will walk off the edge. Goombas can be portaled, but they keep moving in the air, so the infinite portal loop can not be used on them in an ordinary situation. 'Koopa' Koopas are also common enemies. They too die by being hit by a koopa shell. They are a little smarter than Goombas and will not walk off the edge. When jumped on, they become immobile and hide in their shell. The shell will just stay there until hit, if it is hit, it will move in one direction (it, however, turns around at a wall), killing any enemies and damaging you when hit. It will stop and be still if jumped on and can fall off the edge. Koopas and Koopa shells can both be portaled, but Koopas can not be stuck in the infinite portal loop, due to their mobile nature. The same applies for moving koopa shells, but stopped koopa shells can go through infinite portal loops and can sometimes break brick blocks when shot. Buzzy Beetle Buzzy Beetles are just like Koopas, they can be killed by contact with a moving koopa shell and returns into its shell when jumped on. The only difference is that it is immune to fireballs. 'Piranha Plant' Piranha Plants are large, carnivorous plants encountered throughout the Mario series; Piranha Plants are seemingly based upon the real world Venus Flytraps, eating anything that approaches them. They have a simple pattern of going in and out of the pipe they inhabit. Like most creatures, this wretched weed can be disposed of with a single fireball. 'Hammer Bro.' Hammer Bros., are a species of Koopa that stand upright and throw hammers at passers-by. As such they are from the Mario universe. They have bigger shells than normal Koopas and wear headgear, most likely to protect themselves from their own hammers. They use hammers to damage their foes. Hammer Bros. have many times been described as the most elite fighters in Bowser's Koopa Troop. These enemies were originally designed by Kazuaki Morita. 'Lakitu' The Lakitu is an enemy that has been known for throwing Spinies onto the heads of unlucky plumbers (mostly Mario). While the Spinies are in the air, they can be shot back at the Lakitu using portals. This will kill the Lakitu for a short period of time before it comes back. Spiny Spiny is tho only small walking enemy who cannot be killed by stepping on them due to their spiky shells. They can only be killed by a moving shell and a fireball. Most Spinies are thrown by the Lakitu, to whom they can be shot back at using portals. Cheep-Cheep Cheep-Cheep is a fish that can be both found in the water or on the ground (when they jump out of the water). They cannot be killed by stepping on them in water but only when they jump out at you. They are not able to go through portals when they swim. This appears only possible when they launch out of the water. 'Bowser' Bowser is the main boss of the Mario games. There are also other Bowsers in different castles who are actually common enemies disguised as Bowser. Their true identities are only seen when they die. Only the real Bowser exists in World 8-4. Here are the list of enemies disgiused as Bowsers in each castles: World 1-4 - Goomba World 2-4 - Koopa World 3-4 - Buzzy Beetle World 4-4 - Spiny World 5-4 - Lakitu World 6-4 - Blooper World 7-4 - Hammer Bro. Bowser is also capable of going though portals. In fact, he fits exactly though a portal, being the biggest enemy of all.